The Jurassic Effect
by Stealthytanub
Summary: This is an AU where an Asari exploration ship finds earth but before they can report back they have a collision with the international space station putting them in a crash landing at Isla Sorna, which has been on lock down for the last 30 years. Lemons in the future, GORE WARNING and Swearing present. Yuri Femshep/OC OC/OC


**Sup Guys. Sorry for this but I'm announcing that my other stories are officially DEAD and open for adoption :(. I've lost my muse for those stories but this idea wont leave me alone so I'm going to write it out and hope that it goes well.**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED AND THE STORY IS ALIVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Curiosity Killed The Cat And I Can Feel It In My Bones.**

**_(Serani Varanasi - POV)_**

_15.03.2037 - Earth Time - The Premonition - The Sol System..._

The Premonition floated through space silently as the light and radiation from the local sun bounced off of its kinetic barriers, causing it to glitter and shine brightly.  
As it continued on its silent journey, gliding along like a ghost towards the slowly rotating ball of green and blue in the distance. At the helm standing behind the Asari pilot, another blue figure that was dressed dressed in a casual black tank top, a black pair of cargo pants and a pair of jet black combat boots that stand's at 6'3, the commander of the Premonition silently stared ahead at her goal weighing the benefits to the downsides that the discovery of this exceptionally healthy looking garden world, coming to a conclusion She reached over to the pilot and tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Alessa, what do you make of this?" I remarked in a smooth voice that flowed over the cockpit as she looked out at the garden world ahead of her with what I know is a calculating look in her eye.

"Hmm..." She whispers curiously to herself, "Well this is what we are here for, finding places for new colonies and that looks like a good spot to me, if a little out-of-the-way" She mutters to me distractedly as she runs her hands across the holographic controls faster than my eyes can see. I shake my head as I stop myself from admiring how fast her hands can move compared to mine despite the fact that I am over 300 year's older than her.

"Seems like a good place to set down and explore while we discharge the drive core" I say while moving my hand over to the ship-wide speaker without even looking at her knowing that she had gotten the hint as I felt the ship shudder as we exited FTL "Attention crew, we have found a relatively stable garden planet and are going to be setting down while we discharge, standard exploration gear until we can deem the area safe, we should touch down in 45 minutes" I announce over the com, knowing that the crew had gotten rather antsy lately with our long FTL flight's around and into the system.

"Mmhhmm" I hear Alessa hum to me as I turn around at the sound, "Damn if I wouldn't hope that this planet has beaches, mmm nothing quite like sex on the beach" She throws that out there with a sexy smirk and I can feel myself want to shudder with anticipation before uttering a curse as I stop myself knowing that she would count that as a win, but judging by the sly look in her cyan eye's I know she already caught my little slip.

"Shut-up" I mutter as a small purple flush rushed to my cheek's before I could stop it. I grit my teeth to stop myself from replying and letting her win our little game. "Hmm, is that space debris I see, a possibly inhabited planet?" I say my tone shifting between excitement and dread as thought's fly through my mind at the speed of light. Already thinking of the possible gains and losses from announcing to the council that we had discovered a Pre-spaceflight species, especially so recently after the disastrous first contact with the Yahg, a seemingly harmless Pre-spaceflight species.

"Wait, stop in orbit. We need to know if this is a inhabited planet before we make any rash decisions. Comm's send a message to the council about what we've found here." I spoke steel clear in my voice as I literally held the fate of an entire species in my hands. If I announced their existence to the extra-net before the council could get here then the barbarian slavers would be all over them and there probably wouldn't be any left for there to be a first contact with.

As we came out into orbit we stopped over a relatively clear patch of sea with nothing but several islands surrounded by cloud in a line formation that seem to be covered in dense jungle. Just as I turned away something caught my eye as I tried to squint to get a better look, but to no avail. "Alessa come look at this" I called over to her as I reached over to magnify the view over one of the islands that seems to be covered in clouds.

"Hmm, yeah what" She spoke quietly into my ear as we lean over to the panel that shows a scan of the planet as the color gets partially overlaid. "This here, do you see it?" I say as I point my finger to what appears to be a massive wall of some sort surrounding the cloudy island's that I saw earlier."It looks like a massive wall" She comments as she fiddles with something on the panel before color fully appears on the holographic screen. "Mmhhm, and it would have to be massive for us to see it from here with this piece of crap" I sigh as I whack the panel as it goes fuzzy and comes back into focus before being turned off.

"But what could cause a primitive species to spend to many resources to build such a wall around an isolated island?" Alessa comments before she jerked herself into her chair as the light's start flickering and the hull shudders "Ah crap" I hear her mutter before her holographic terminal flashes red "Brace for impact!" I hear her yell over the coms before the emergency light's flickered on and I rushed over to the railing just in time to stop getting thrown off my feet, taking a firm grasp as my omni-tool popped open with a live feed of the obstructing object, before my eyes I could see some sort of metal cylinder with symbols in a line that I don't recognize floating away from roughly where the ship was hit taking part of the starboard section with it, leaving a gaping hole venting air and glittering crystallized eezo before I ran over and smashed down on the emergency lock-down button.

"Shit" I yelled out before I turned and jumped over to Alessa and helped her out of her chair as the terminal started sparking interrupting her attempt to send out a distress signal and burning her "What the hell hit us!" I shout to her as I drag her to the wall and grab a pair of re-breather's putting one on and then shoving one onto her face as I grabbed her to keep her steady as the ship rocked and buckled. "It appears to be some sort of small space station that was orbiting the planet, but I mean how did it get through the kinetic barriers and how the hell did we miss it?" she yells out at she starts to panic before I slap her across the face and shove her into the escape pod as the bulkhead behind me crunches inwards as the entire section of the ship behind me violently decompresses.

"The barriers were never means to take serious impacts, they were designed to keep hostile condition's from damaging the ship" I yell back to her as we desperately struggled to strap ourselves into the escape pod even as the ship shudders when the eezo core begins to destabilize resulting in a cataclysmic explosion ripping the ship apart as gravity is shredded in a large area. Just in time the pod is jettisoned out of the side before it hit something hard as I felt a lurching sensation, before I felt my head hit the wall and everything went black.

* * *

A shadowed figure looked over the reports coming onto his desk about the International Space Station going offline before debris were spotted falling from orbit over Isla Sorna before sliding the reports across his desk and dismissing them as nothing to be concerned about and picking up his tea before taking a long sip. Completely forgetting about the report for a long time...

* * *

**_(Aria Shepard - POV)_**

_15.03.2037 - Earth Time - Earth - Unidentified Jungle..._

There's something wrong. I can feel it in my bones and I've been here long enough to trust that feeling when it tries to tell me something.

As I mulled over the sudden sense of dread and excitement that the feeling brought me I could feel the power pulsing under my skin, flowing excitedly, yearning for something that I couldn't identify. The best way I could put it in words would be fate or destiny, but I don't believe in that shit, anyone who has been on Isla Sorna for more than a day despises the very notion of fate. Knowing full well what sort of horrific death awaits you unless you take your life into your own hand's.

As I something drew my eyes to the sky from my perch among the tree's I saw what looked to be several comets, as I took a moment to appreciate the spectacle I realized that I could _feel_ the power flowing from them and my own power was reaching out to them, surging under my skin making me gain a slight shimmering blue glow before I forced it down and focused on my surroundings. Seeing that nothing had been disturbed and that I could hear nothing I hesitantly grabbed my gear and bow before jumping to the next tree and gaining my bearings before taking off in the general direction I reckoned the closest comet would land.

While I was running I focused on my inner power and I could feel it in the air, something had changed. Where the wind was once blowing one way it was now whispering a new tune to me as I hopped from tree to tree as silently as I could, the local wildlife surprisingly absent before I chalked it up to the powers doing. They hated the feeling of the power and these intruders on the island were practically bathing it with the feeling of power as they collided with the earth with a colossal smash that caused the ground to shake mildly even from where I was.

As I neared the the impact sight I noticed a steaming slag of metal and the feeling of power rushing through my veins grew stronger as I approached, careful about any hunters that might be watching this impact zone. The others would just have to be investigated later. When I reached the metal hulk it had mostly cooled down, enough for me to see through the 'plexiglass?' windows I peeked into something that I had only thought was a joke on the internet.

* * *

**I AM ALIVEEEEE. MWAHAHAHAHA.**

**So Guys, here is my (updated) debut for The Jurassic Effect. Please leave me a review tell me what I did right and wrong and what you like and what you didn't. Any beta reader's out there just PM me. Please point out any grammar or spelling mistakes and I will take my time to fix them when I have the chance.**


End file.
